Delicious Revenge
by Sapphire-Loves-You
Summary: A Fanfic trade for MissusPatches of AshleyXSalazar, so no, I do not like Ashley, in fact if I could, I'd stab her eyes out but maybe thats just me.: Rated M for Sex


It went by too fast for her to remember, one second she was with him, the other she was gone.

A gigantic bug had risen her off the ground and into the air and as she began screaming Leon's name as per usual, she then felt her mouth meet with grime and dirt. She coughed up the terrible taste until coming across what would be her worst nightmare.

Seeing in front of her, were the same cocky and stupid shoes that only belonged to the Castellan of this place. But before she could even rise up to growl at him, she felt something pull her hair back, which was one of the Verdugo's. She winced and shot out a cry in pain as she now met the eyes of the small lord, who only seemed to smirk wider and wider at her.

"Look who flew into my nest, a pretty little girl..." He purred, twirling her hair ever so slightly. She responded with a whimper but also a hiss.

"You won't get away with this!"

"Oh but I already have my dear" He cooed, tickling her chin now with his other finger.

Before she could say anything else, she felt herself being forced upward by an astonished push on the back and found climbing up on her legs, following the small castellan. Her hair still being pulled by the servant from behind.

She could only glare as the small man began pulling out his transceiver, teasing the poor American beforehand."

"I wonder if you can see me Mr. Kennedy."

She tried to listen in, but all she could make out was something about bones, more then likely threatening him but he just replied calmly back.

"First we shall see if you can make it this far, I'll be waiting." With that he clicked it off and made a hand signal from behind, gazing only at a side-glance to hurry up.

She screamed as her hair was pulled harder and she just weakly and miserably followed inside. Her hands feeling restrained as well by the indestructible force.

* * *

><p>Passing a long hallway and soon into a giant door. ( Which was no surprise considering there were even knights bigger then this guy. ) She was then soon thrown into the room and onto her knees, the Verdugo from behind, clicking the door shut and locking it tightly.<p>

Yet all Salazar could think about, was how to make time pass. He grew bored and tired of waiting for Mr. Kennedy to meet up in time, so, maybe he could have a bit of fun.

Gazing down at the small girl, Salazar just licked his lips now, narrowing his eyes. Yes, it was a girl, a lowly being whose only reason for living was to reproduce and become a member of the Las Plagas. To boot, she was even a lowly and disgusting American.

Yet despite how disgusting and low the Americans were to him, he still found this one slightly attractive. Sure she had a few issues with her lungs, but that quickly could be reprimanded if given the right choice of actions.

Well, it was now or never and he grew tired of being a proud ruling Castellan who never gained any sexual satisfaction. Although, he did watch quite a few.

Ashley could already tell whatever this man was thinking wasn't good, and she could see the bulge in his pants rising up a bit. In return she her own bit her lower lip in fear and just watched as he walked up to her.

Yes, she was going to be his and no one else at least for this very moment.

"You know, I've always wanted to have a virgin pussy to play with" He chuckled softly, his tentacles slowly spewing out of his back and soon grabbing hold of her limbs. Which she in turn began to panic and started screaming. Easily irritated, he scoffed and filled her mouth in with a free tentacle. She was in too much of shock to even think of biting it, which only proved his point of how dumb Americans were.

"That's better, we wouldn't want you to stir the other American in running now would we my dear?" With those words, he then walked over to her, grabbing her clothes gently despite her not even deserving it; he soon threw them aside. She of course was surprised at how gentle he was being, but she was wrong.

He didn't want any proof of this happening, not at all. If she was going to be used, she would be used properly. If his Lord found out he broke a law in the Los Illuminados Religion, he would be killed on the spot.

"How say we make a little deal my dear... You stay quiet and enjoy this, pleasurable evening with me. A pleasure you don't even deserve, or suffer... you're voice box taken out." He gazed to her and she wanted to cry, he meant it. His eyes showed no mercy and he literally was going to do it.

The tentacle in her mouth began writhing inside, slowly reaching in her throat and she began gagging in disgust and in fear.

"Now, take this all in... and I promise you, you're sweet voice will not be taken from you."

She just nodded in turn, crying and he just licked her cheek in satisfaction.

"That's a good girl..."

Rising her up off of the ground now, he turned up at her with an eerie smile as he used the tentacles to swiftly but gently wrap around her breasts. The edges of the appendages, ever so gently rubbing the nipples that began sticking out.

Yet despite the disgusting sight, she found herself moaning ever so slightly and Salazar just laughed in return.

"Enjoying this are we? Well, not for too long, I'm sure."

With that, the appendages began to remove the now closer and lower undergarments, slightly invading her soft pink core and tenderizing it. He could only smile as her eyes widened, and ecstasy began over taking her.

"You are a little slut aren't you?" He laughed, which she wanted to glare at him for, but she was so into this divine yet sinful pleasure she couldn't seem to stop moaning.

After a few touches and slides around her curving body, he then finally penetrated her with the biggest appendage he could find. He wanted to hear her scream and so she did. The blood of her virginity slowly seeped on the pulsing and now feisty tentacle, sliding in deeper and slower but at times thrusting as powerful as ever.

How he purred in delight at how remarkable this little wench felt, yes, she was delicious outside but even inside she was better. Sure, she whined a lot, but she had a sweet voice when she toned it down some.

This appendage to him was like his own organ pulsing, it could feel what he could feel and he soon found himself growling in ecstasy as well. The pounds went slightly faster and faster until suddenly his eyes opened up and he screamed. Right then and there two things happened. His member inside, exploded into his pants and so did the tentacle rubbing inside of her, only its climax was throbbing.

Those small throbs turned out to be what finished Ashley because she whimpered and moaned his name. Yes, she moaned his name... Thats exactly the right authority he so rightly deserved. The master of his new fond and exciting slave.

He lowered her down now, just smiling with content and pride and she began panting. Of course, to Salazar's demise, Leon was already close. He could hear the explosions and the bones breaking near his door. He then quickly yelled in Spanish to the Verdugo's to pick her up as he used the still working appendages to dress her back up.

Just as he sat in the chair from across, he smiled as the Verdugo's pinned her down with their spears, which was exactly what he needed to see until then seeing Leon enter the scene.

"Mr. Kennedy, don't you know when its time to throw in the towel?"


End file.
